A la Oriya de la Playa
by Haruka Namikaze
Summary: [Shojo/OoC/UA] Ella realmente hubiese preferido estar al lado de esa persona que siempre le trató bien y que siempre ignoró en ese sentido, a estar sufriendo por algo que creyó amor. (-2009-)


Este es uno de mis drabbles antiguos. Lo hice sólo para una presentación del colegio, así no es nada del otro mundo X'D pero, espero guste -blush-

**Nº 05**  
**Drabble / Shojo**  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruko  
**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Un pelirrojo por ahí andando, probablemente sea Gaara. Quizás sí, quizás no ¿Quién saberáh? (?)

* * *

**A la Oriya de la Playa**  
by. Handaru (Haruka Namikaze)

.

.

Caminaba a la orilla de la playa con la mirada hacia algún punto de la arena, sus lentas pisadas se hundían en esta y desaparecían cada vez que el agua fría tocaba sus pies, dándole un ligero escalofrío que atravesaba toda su espina dorsal.

Hace dos años que se había casado, hace dos años que era su esposa legítima y que era víctima de sus insultos, agresiones y demás. Luego de apenas cumplir los 6 meses de casados, se volvió una persona distinta; ya no reía con frecuencia si no era entre burlas, ya no demostraba su amor hacia ella; su mirada se había vuelto gélida y ponía por encima suyo cosas materiales, en vez de darle siquiera un poco del amor que realmente necesitaba.

Detuvo su lento andar y levantó su melancólica mirada hacia el firmamento, eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, lo supuso por aquel hermoso atardecer que se despedía a lo lejos, aquel hermoso cielo con tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas. De repente recordó que cuando era chica soñaba con observar aquel hermoso atardecer al lado de la persona que amaba, junto a su ahora esposo. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla aún con la vista perdida al cielo. Si, lo amaba, a pesar de todo, lo ama y eso aumenta su dolor.

Oyó una gruesa pero suave voz llamarle en tono de susurro, sabía quién era. Ladeó su cabeza, haciendo que sus ahora largos cabellos rubios se movieran al compás del viento, y ahí estaba él, con sus ojos oscuros y rasgados, mirándola con ternura y preocupación contenida. A diferencia de su esposo, él siempre la trató con el más mínimo cuidado; eran amigos de la infancia, casi hermanos, aunque él siempre lo quiso un poco más del amor fraternal. Siempre estaba con ella en los momentos más necesitados y hasta en los menos importantes, y eso se lo agradecía y hacía que todos sus días fueran importantes en su vida.

Realmente lo quería, demasiado para su gusto, en el fondo le hubiese gustado haberse enamorado de ese joven pescador que siempre estuvo con ella, pero amaba a su esposo... Estaba segura de que lo amaba, aunque en el fondo de su ser siempre estaba el joven pescador, con esa pulcra sonrisa que guardaba bajo esa máscara de indiferencia y que solo se atrevía a mostrarle a él.

Eso le hacía muy feliz. Tener la dicha de ser la única persona capaz de ver una sonrisa real en sus duras expresiones.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, en el fondo sentía un cariño más fuerte por el pescador, un cariño que varias veces se negó a sí misma, y que cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos lo sentía florecer en su pecho en sensación de ardor mezclado con cosquilleos. Tal vez le gustaba él y siempre se había negado a admitirlo.

Tan perdida en sus divagaciones estaba, que no sintió el leve calorcito en su mano, que indicaba que el mayor había entrelazado sus dedos con los suyos y le encaminaba a una pequeña cabaña a la orilla de la playa. Reaccionó cuando sintió el leve apretón en su torso con un agradable aroma a lirios y lluvia. Parpadeó un par de veces y solo segundos le hicieron falta para darse cuenta que el joven de cabellos azabaches le abrazaba protectoramente y que ese agradable aroma paradójicamente provenía de él. Estaba preocupado, se le sentía en el abrazo.

El moreno se separó levemente de ella y miró fijamente sus ojos color celeste, sonrió con ternura y le volvió a abrazar pero esta vez solo con amor. La rubia sin contener más rompió en llanto, con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y felicidad…

¿Felicidad? Sí, porque hace mucho que no sentía un abrazo con amor, como esos que solo él podía darle, y le agradaba mucho que ese abrazo viniera de parte de ese joven pescador.

Recordó que 3 años antes de casarse él le había dado un abrazo así, un día de primavera, bajo la sombra de un árbol de época, cerca de casa, luego de habérsele declarado.

…¡Oh, Genial! Pensó entonces. Y ahora después de casada estaba confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos por su amigo. Irónico ¿no?

_Hay cosas que nunca cambian y hay otras que imperceptiblemente y con lentitud se van poniendo ante nosotros y hace que nos sea difícil entenderlas, admitirlas y hasta de darse cuenta._

_Tal vez yo sentía esto desde hace mucho y me negué a pensar en ellas como posibles, engañándome con algo que no era real y que parecía serlo. Porque el verdadero amor no puede ser algo tan cruel ¿verdad?_

_Tal vez solo lo confundí, pero… Tal vez aún no es tarde para rectificar y corregir._


End file.
